Clank vs Daxter One Minute Melee by ZombieSlayer23
Clank vs Daxter One Minute Melee by Zombie_Slayer23 Season 1 Episode 1 Pre Fight''' “You stay here while I go get us some ice cream, bud.” said Ratchet to Clank. “Okay, but don’t take long.” said Clank. Clank watched as Ratchet went into the store. “Sometimes I wonder why I am the sidekick.” said Clank to himself. “I know right!” said Daxter. Daxter had just walked over to Clank. “Uhhhhhh, who are you?” asked Clank. “A human who got turned into a we….a...sel.” said Daxter. “Thats sad.” said Clank. “Hey it’s not a bad thing I got turned into a wea...sel. Maybe I was destined to be a we...asel. I CAN’T SAY THE DANG WORD IT'S TOO SCARY!” yelled Daxter. “You wouldn’t be destined to be a weasel.” said Daxter. “At least I am not a flippin’ robot that is about to be my new oven if you don’t knock it off!” exclaimed Daxter. “Hey watch your tongue monkey” said Clank. “SHUT IT FISH BREATH!” yelled Daxter. “You know, that’s it WE ARE SETTLING THIS RIGHT NOW MONKEY!” yelled Clank. “BRING IT ROBOT” yelled Daxter as he bared his fists.' Robot vs Monkey WHO WILL WIN?! FIGHT! The Fight 'Clank grabbed Daxter by the leg and chucked him into a ladies bra store. Daxter grabbed a coconut bra and ran at Clank. Clank grabbed the coconut bra in mid air and threw it at Daxter, who dodged it and punched Clank in the face. “HAHAHA BRING IT ROBOT!” yelled Daxter excitedly.' Clank then ran at Daxter. While Daxter was busy dancing like a maniac, Clank was running at him fast. Clank punched Daxter in the stomach, hard. Daxter flew in the air and landed hard on the floor. Daxter’s head turned red as lava because he was so angry.' “Hey it’s what you get for messing with a “soon-to-be-oven”. An “oven” is kicking your butt.” said Clank. Daxter got so mad at Clank he ran like lightning to him. Once Daxter reached Clank, Daxter punched Clank in the face and then grabbed Clank by the foot and chucked him to the ground. Daxter then twisted Clank’s arm off of his body.' “HA! YOU SUCK AT FIGHTING ROBOT OVEN!” yelled Daxter. Clank kicked Daxter in the chest and then threw him to the ground. Clank then got on top of Daxter and elbowed him in the face. And for the finale, Clank kicked Daxter into a men’s underwear shop. Daxter landed in a pile of underwear, and when Daxter came out of the underwear pile 2 pairs of underwear was on his head.' “You…. make a good pair…. of underwear!” said Clank as he laughed hard. Daxter then grabbed Clank and threw him to the ground. Daxter then started punching Clank in the face over and over again. “YOUR MAMA WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU LOOSING TO A FRIGGIN SQUIRREL THING I DON'T CARE WHAT I AM!” yelled Daxter angrily. Daxter then got off Clank and kicked him into a garbage can. “It’s where you belong robot. HAHAHAHAHAHA!” said Daxter as he laughed.' Clank got out of the garbage can and chucked the garbage can at Daxter, then ran to Daxter. “WHAT!” yelled Daxter as he got hit by the trash can and flew backwards. Clank then slowed down time and kicked Daxter in the stomach, and threw him to the ground. Clank then punched Daxter so hard in the head, his head blew off his body.' K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Clank then made time go back to normal, and stared at Daxter’s head for a while. “Well there you go you messed with an oven.” said Clank. Ratchet then came out of the ice cream store and looked at the mess everywhere. “What happened?!” said Ratchet with the 2 ice creams. “I decapitated a monkey.” said Clank. Conclusion 'THIS MELEE’S VICTORY GOES TO……''' Clank!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club